Home for Christmas
by ShadowWeasel
Summary: After the Black Comet incident, everyone thought Shadow the hedgehog was dead. But when the ultimate life form returns just in time for the holidays, not even he can decipher why. Friends reunite, romance flickers in the chilled air, and the spirit of Christmas possesses all in its wake. Merry Christmas, my friends.


**Author's Note: I didn't have anything planned for a Christmas fic, and I was digging through my old Shadow/Amy fiction archive, and this little piece showed up. It's not one of my better works, but what the hey. Contains references to the "Little Drummer Boy." Merry Christmas my friends. **

**Sincerely, ShadowWeasel.**

* * *

><p>Shadow the hedgehog stood upon a hillside, frowning upon the icy grass. Snow fell softly on the ground and the black hedgehog. He shifted slightly as the wind blew and cold struck his body.<p>

"What day is it?" he mumbled, not expecting an answer. Shadow hadn't entered the city in months, maybe years… he couldn't remember.

Ever since the day of the Black Comet, Shadow had avoided interaction with any type of civilization. He was always on the outskirts of Westopolis or far into the wilderness. As far as everyone knew, Shadow the hedgehog was dead.

The black Mobian huffed quietly as he remembered how the others had looked as he flew into space. Their faces were stricken with doubt, fear, even disappointment.

All but one, he suddenly recalled. There was one who gazed on with gratitude, with confidence. "What was her name?" he found himself muttering. Her face had been kind and soft. She was young, as he remembered; around fifteen… she was eighteen years old, by now.

And those fiery green eyes…

"Rose," Shadow whispered. Her name was Rose. Amy Rose. The dark hedgehog nodded knowingly. He began to recollect the mutual feeling of respect he had shared with the pink hedgehog. Their bond was unknown to all, save the two of them.

Shadow stood silently for a moment, as both his voice and the wind grew quiet. He was deep in thought.

Perhaps… it was time to go back.

...

Shadow's air shoes beat the snow quietly as he stepped through the empty streets of Westopolis. "What am I doing here?" he asked in a low voice, his hesitant side getting the better of him.

Nevertheless, he carried on. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Even his thick black fur could not halt the icy breeze.

He began to debate whether or not he should venture any further into the city when suddenly a warm hand patted his shoulder. Shadow's muscles tensed at the physical contact and he fought his fighting instincts.

"Whoever you are," he said without turning, "you should know better than to put your hands on me."

To his surprise, an equally strong voice replied, "And you should know better than to wander the city without a coat on."

Shadow turned to face the voice and found who he had been searching for. His throat grew dry.

"Rose," he greeted. Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who stood a head shorter than Shadow, was smiling at him warmly. She wore a green winter jacket and a pink scarf that concealed her neck thoroughly.

"Shadow," she said. To Shadow's shock, the pink girl suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. His cheeks grew hot and he became rather confused.

He swallowed his confusion and stated coolly, "Hello to you as well."

Amy released him and sighed happily. "It's good to see you again," she informed him.

Shadow said back, "Likewise."

Amy held her bright smile. "After the Black Comet incident, everyone thought you were dead… I knew better, though."

Shadow grew a slight blush at her confidence in him. His face suddenly reverted to its normal state as he pried, "Everyone believes I'm dead?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. Shadow remembered his earlier question on the hillside and asked, "What day is it?" Amy frowned and cocked her head.

"You don't know?" she asked, somewhat concerned. The black hedgehog shook his head.

Amy answered, "It's the day before Christmas Eve."

Shadow shifted slightly. "Christmas," he repeated. "Oh."

There was an awkward pause as the two took a moment to look at one another.

Amy, her pink hair concealing one of her emerald eyes, stared at the ebony antihero in awe. He had returned, defied death, and had the scars to show it. Crimson indents in his skin reminded onlookers of his battles against the impossible. Shadow's quills were unkempt and his white tuft of fur seemed to have grown, giving him a more powerful look.

Shadow's ruby eyes pierced the gray evening air as he gazed at the innocent girl before him. Amy's purity radiated like a bright light, and her eyes still burned as they had on the day of the comet. Her hands were clasped together in a gesture of… apprehension? Nervousness?

Shadow could not decipher her body language, and he huffed quietly. Amy looked at him kindly and asked, "Have you a place to stay?" The black hedgehog grew surprised at this question, for he knew where this was going.

"No," he said. "But I'll manage."

Amy suddenly grabbed his arm and tugged. "No," she retorted, "I won't let you freeze out here."

Shadow broke out of her grasp and made his stance firm. "I did not return to become your burden."

Amy looked at him sadly. "Sorry," she said. "That's not what I was implying…"

The black hedgehog sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't mean to offend, but I must be going."

Before Amy could say another word, Shadow was gone.

...

What was happening? Shadow thought quietly. Had he not remembered his wonderings on the hill? Was there something wrong with him?

The dark hedgehog sighed and slid down the brick wall and into the snow. He sat down in an alley between two buildings, hoping no one would notice him.

The snow felt almost as cold as his heart.

He buried his face in his gloved hands and sighed again. He could not remember the last time he had felt so confused.

"I did not return to become your burden," he repeated, referencing to the pink girl. "But then… why did I return?"

It wasn't long before he grew tired, and the cold blanketed him into a deep slumber.

Shadow awoke quickly at the sound of footsteps. Someone was in the alley, he concluded. He glanced towards the street to find it lit by only the moon, and a silhouetted figure stood in the narrow alley. The ebony hedgehog analyzed the person's stance quickly. He was silent, attempting to be stealthy, and he held a slip of paper in his hands. The man was also ignorant; he did not know that Shadow was awake.

Shadow held perfectly still in a deceptive move. The person bought it, and crept towards him. The black hedgehog was ready to strike… when he caught a glimpse of bright eyes.

Jade eyes.

"Amy?" he whispered, his voice being carried off by the wind. It was no man, but rather Amy Rose, dressed in a heavy winter coat. She did not hear his voice, and gently planted the paper by his feet.

For a moment, Amy paused and stared at Shadow's face, and he wondered why.

She blinked at him, turned on her heel, and crept out onto the street. Shadow watched her silently. He paused, looked at the paper, and was curious.

His hands scooped the slip out of the snow and held it still in the moonlight. In bright green and red letters, an invitation was neatly typed. Shadow was surprised to see it was addressed to him.

"Dear Shadow," he read quietly. "I'm sorry if I offended you this morning. Please forgive me and come to my Christmas party. Yours truly, Amy Rose." Shadow was slightly amused at the card, but was also touched at her apologetic words.

"Party?" he queried. His red eyes scanned for details. It was an overnight party; it started at three tomorrow and ended Christmas day.

Shadow was flattered to be invited, but suddenly realized that the others would be there; Sonic and the others from the Comet incident. What would they say when he arrived? What would happen then?

But then… then they were all older by now. Perhaps they would be as calm and understanding as Amy had been. And maybe Sonic had matured, he thought with a smirk.

Shadow thought for another minute. He had come this far; he had nothing to lose.

...

Shadow broke the icy barrier between his feet and the cement as he marched towards Amy's house. He was astounded by the beauty of her abode. It was a small mansion, with small windows scattered around the white sidings, and a bright red roof. He walked up onto the humble porch and past the swinging chair. Shadow paused when he reached the door. He raised his hand to the door unwittingly. He took a breath and knocked once.

Immediately, there was a rustle behind the festively decorated door, and it opened inwards.

Shadow was unsurprised to find Amy at the door. She wore a dark green sweater with a funny-looking reindeer plastered on the center. Her smile was as warm as the interior of the house.

"Shadow," she greeted. "I… didn't think you would come."

Shadow tried to sound passive. "I had nothing better to do. May I come in?" Amy grinned. "Of course," she said, motioning behind her.

The dark hedgehog stepped inside carefully, his air shoes meeting the carpet softly. He exhaled and saw his breath for a brief second before it dissipated into the warm air. Amy shut the door as soon as he entered, sealing the warmth inside.

"The others are already here," she informed him. "Go on, I'll catch up."

Shadow went to walk away, but stopped. He turned and looked at the pink hedgehog for a moment. She met his gaze and paused as well.

"Thank you…" he said after a while.

Amy only smiled.

Shadow walked into the living area, and saw that no one noticed him yet. He stopped walking and stood in the entryway of the room.

"I know," Sonic was saying, "I mean, last year, I got Knuckles this book on anger management, and he was so mad!"

Shadow glanced at him and observed. The blue hedgehog did not wear anything but his shoes, as Shadow did. His green eyes were calmer, less… hyperactive. At the Comet incident, he had been jumpy and excitable. He still was, but less so. He was twenty or so.

Everyone was focused on what Sonic was talking about, and had not seen Shadow. He looked at them all as he had Sonic.

Knuckles growled, "That's not true!" He was as ill-tempered as before, but was wiser by now, as Shadow could tell. At the incident, he had been more focused on Eggman than anything, but now, he seemed less impulsive. He was around Sonic's age.

Rouge laughed at the red echidna. She was less flirtatious than before, and perhaps even less arrogant. Before, she had been worried for the ultimate life form when he raced into space. Her age was similar to Sonic and Knuckles.

Tails groaned unexcitedly and leaned on his hand. He was much calmer than any of them, and was tired of Sonic and Knuckles bickering. Shadow remembered back when he was overexcited and loud. He was fourteen.

Lastly was Cream, who giggled at the group's talk. She was at least twelve years old, and was much more faithful in herself and the group. She had not seen the incident in person, but she too had worried for the antihero.

Suddenly, Cream's eyes fixed onto the ultimate life form, and she released a quiet gasp. Tails followed suit, and his eyes grew wide and he sat up straight. The rest acted similarly, as they all knew at once: Shadow was alive.

Shadow felt a subtle blush creep across his face. "Hello," he said slowly. The group was silent.

Amy suddenly walked in the room and stood behind Shadow. She showed off a half-smile and introduced him. "Guys… Shadow's back." The group remained quiet.

Shadow frowned slightly and turned to Amy. "Maybe…" he said, embarrassed, "…I shouldn't have come."

The pink Mobian frowned, and her green eyes drooped. She perked up suddenly and her eyes brightened. The black hedgehog followed her eyes. Before him stood Sonic, who was looking down at the floor. Shadow was surprised at what happened next.

The blue hero outstretched his hand and smiled. "Good to have you back, Shadow." Shadow was quiet, but he returned the gesture carefully. He nodded in gratitude.

Rouge was the next to greet him. "Been too long," she remarked, shaking his hand. "I missed having you guard my back." Shadow smirked, remembering their days as agents at GUN.

Knuckles, too proud to say much, huffed and said, "Yeah… good to see you." The dark hedgehog grunted in response. To them, it was more than a simple hello.

Tails nodded to the ultimate life form, slightly turned to the left. There were hidden tears of happiness in his eyes.

Cream was the last to acknowledge him fully, but she surprised him more than anyone. The white rabbit suddenly leapt from her seat and dashed to Shadow, her arms outstretched. Shadow was taken aback as Cream wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. His eyes widened and he carefully put his hands around her, kneeling down to do so.

"Uh…" he said, unsure.

Cream interrupted him, "I missed you, Mister Shadow."

Shadow could not hold back a small smile at her reaction to his return.

...

Shadow was eventually allowed to sit with the rest of the group, and was welcomed warmly. It wasn't long before everyone began to wind down, though. And it soon got late. The men slept in the living room and the women slept in Amy's room. Though he knew that all was well socially, Shadow could not shake the feeling that something… or someone was holding him back from leaving again. His mind raced endlessly and, as a result, he slumbered lightly.

And so he awoke twice as fast when a nudge to his ribs caused him to stir.

Eyes closed, he grumbled, "What?"

A small voice responded, "Mister Shadow?"

Shadow was a little more than surprised at who he saw. "Cream?" he asked. "What the devil is… what's the matter?"

The little white rabbit, smothered in orange footie pajamas, looked at the black hedgehog hopefully. "I can't sleep… I keep wondering what I'll get for Christmas."

Shadow sighed inwardly and asked, "Well, what do you need me for?"

Cream looked towards her feet and asked shyly, "Can you… help me get to sleep?"

He blinked. He blinked a second time. He blinked three times to make sure he had heard right.

The ebony hedgehog queried, reluctantly, "How?"

Cream whined a little and looked at her feet a little harder. She didn't know.

Shadow sighed and stood from the chair he had fallen asleep on. "Come on," he said, taking the rabbit by the hand carefully. Though it was dark, he could see the child beam at his compliance.

They tiptoed past the others, who only snored louder at the sound of footsteps. Shadow led Cream to the front door and out onto the porch, making certain that the door was slightly ajar. He sat down on the swinging chair and invited her to sit as well.

Climbing up, Cream asked curiously, "Mister Shadow? Why are we outside?"

Shadow answered, "I myself have always found winter nights soothing, and relaxing. Maybe it will help you sleep."

The rabbit sat down next to the ultimate life form and was still for a minute. She quickly grew restless and shifted around. "I'm cold," she said.

Before he could respond, Cream scooted towards him and leaned on his lap. Shadow only sighed.

"I still can't sleep," she said after a while.

Shadow thought for a moment; how could you make a little rabbit girl fall fast asleep?

He finally thought of it.

"Here, Cream," he said. "This is something Mari-… a friend of mine taught me. Have you ever heard of the story of Christmas?"

Cream quickly answered, "Yes, it's the day Jesus was born."

Shadow went on, "Have you heard the story of the boy who couldn't get Jesus anything for his birthday?"

Cream paused. She eventually shook her head.

"Well," the black hedgehog said. "This boy's name was Aaron, and while everyone in the land was able to bring the baby Jesus a gift, he had nothing to bring."

The rabbit snuggled into Shadow's black fur, listening intently.

"Aaron had nothing, while everyone else brought frankincense, myrrh, and other priceless spices; he had nothing but his little drum." Shadow smirked to himself as he found the sleepless girl captivated by the tale.

"But he brought to the Lord all he could, and He was pleased."

Cream was interested. "What did Aaron bring?" she asked innocently.

Shadow answered, "Aaron played his drum for Him."

To Cream's pleasant surprise, Shadow began humming quietly and tapping the wooden swing. It sounded like the beating of a small drum. "Come… they told me," he sang softly.

His fingers supplied the drum beats of the chorus and he sang as well, "Pa rum pum, pum, pum."

Cream struggled to listen, but felt herself being soothed by the sweet singing of the male hedgehog.

"A newborn king to see, pa rum pum, pum, pum," he continued as her eyes began to flutter. "Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum, pum, pum... To lay before the King, pa rum pum, pum, pum..."

Cream was asleep before the last verse, snoring peacefully on Shadow's lap. He smiled, somewhat amused at her pose. The dark hedgehog stood to his feet and exhaled quietly, seeing his breath in the cool air. He carefully picked up Cream in his arms and walked inside, carrying the rabbit cautiously as he came through the doorway. After closing the door, he turned to face down the hallway and to Amy's room.

But he was shocked to see Amy herself standing in front of him. Her pink quills were ruffled and her attire silly; she wore dark green pajamas with an even sillier reindeer than before on them. But despite her humorous look, her eyes were curious and… happy? Shadow's stomach dropped into his feet as he realized; she had seen him. She had watched the whole ordeal. His story, his singing… Shadow was flustered.

But he did his best to seem impassive anyways. "Hey," the black hedgehog greeted, his face pale. "Do you mind?" He handed her Cream, and Amy took her gently and smiled. Shadow coughed into his fist and marched past her, avoiding anything she could say.

Despite his effort to escape, he heard her say softly, "You've got a big heart, Shadow the hedgehog."

...

"Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!"

Shadow was awakened by the cries of not a small child, but a grown man. "Shut it, Sonic," the black hedgehog groaned, rolling over.

Sonic replied smartly, "Oh-ho! Someone comes back from the dead and suddenly they're all Mister Bossy!"

Shadow sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. At the sound of another one of Sonic's shouts, footsteps echoed through the house, coming from Amy's room. It was not long before the women rushed into the room, waking anyone who was not already wide awake from Sonic's yelling. Cream was there as well, and she cast Shadow a giddy smile. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering.

All of them sat down before the Christmas tree, and began exchanging gifts. Shadow scooted back away from the group, distancing himself. Amy glanced at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Come on, Shadow," she beckoned. "Sit closer."

Shadow shook his head. "No," he insisted. "I didn't get any gifts for anyone; go on without me."

Amy reluctantly shrugged.

Presents were opened quickly, with multiple gasps and awe shared between the friends. Red eyes watched from a safe distance; silently longing to be included. The longing was unexpectedly satisfied.

"Here, Mister Shadow," a voice said.

Shadow recognized it and turned to find Cream, who presented a sparkly red bag. She held it towards him.

The black hedgehog blinked; how could she have gotten him a gift? Shadow frowned slightly as he took the bag. "A gift?" he asked. "You only found out I was alive yesterday."

Cream was not discouraged. "Open it!" she demanded happily.

Shadow reached within the package to find a folded piece of construction paper. He removed it from the bag to see it better. It was decorated with globs of glitter glue on the front, and the words "To Shadow, From Cream" were pasted to the front. He couldn't help but smirk at the apparent hard work.

"Read it!" the rabbit said excitedly.

Shadow unfolded the card delicately, for fear he might tear it. His red eyes softened as he read the surprising words inside. "Dear Mister Shadow," he read aloud. "Thanks to you, I got out of the scary castle all those years ago. And I learned the story of the Little Drummer Boy from you. Merry Christmas, Mister Shadow. I really like you, and I hope you will stay with us longer this time."

Shadow was touched at not only the words, but also the doodle off to the left of the card. It was a drawing of himself with a drum slung around his neck. The doodled Shadow was playing the drum in a manger, smiling happily.

And now the real Shadow was smiling. "I…" he stuttered, "…I don't know… what to say."

Cream giggled, "Silly." Shadow was suddenly caught in an embrace, courtesy of the white rabbit.

"Thank you, Cream," he said after a while.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow could spy a pink hedgehog with a huge grin on her face.

...

As the day came to a close, Shadow's lingering feeling of the inability to leave returned. The others left Amy's house in the evening, but Shadow remained.

"Thanks for staying, Shadow," Amy said, cleaning up a pile of plates from the table.

Shadow took the remnants of their Christmas lunch away and to the sink. "It was my pleasure," he said politely. "It's the least I can do… considering."

Amy chuckled, "It was just a party. No big deal."

Shadow washed the plates clean of grime. "It meant a lot to me. Thanks."

Amy smiled as she took the washed plates out to dry.

The dark hedgehog's face suddenly creased as he began to think. "Amy…" he started slowly. "…you saw Cream and I last night, didn't you?"

The pink girl replied, "Yes, I did."

Shadow blushed a little; what had she thought of that?

"I think it was sweet," she said, reading his mind.

The black hedgehog was relieved. "Oh… it was nothing," he said.

Shadow continued slowly, "But, that card that Cream gave me. She couldn't have made it all in one night; it was midnight when she woke me."

Amy beamed proudly, "That's right; and that's why I helped her make it."

Shadow chuckled, "It was a team effort, then? Why didn't you put your name on it as well?"

The pink hedgehog went silent. "I had my own present for you," she said after a while.

Shadow's ears perked up.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she continued. "I was going to give it to you before you left."

Shadow grew curious. "May I… have it now?" he asked innocently.

Amy giggled at the childlike response. The girl dashed off and rummaged inside the living area. Shadow stood still for a minute, waiting. Amy returned with a small box, wrapped in a thick black and red giftwrap. "Here," she offered, handing the present to the ultimate life form. "Merry Christmas," she finished as he took the box.

Shadow unwrapped it eagerly, tossing the paper to the floor. He was amazed at what he saw. Inside the cardboard box was none other than a blazing red Chaos Emerald. "Amy…" Shadow said, nearly speechless. "You saved it?"

Amy nodded. "When you used up the seven emeralds at the Black Comet, I was able to save one before they were scattered again."

Shadow was still slightly curious. "Why the red one?" he queried.

The pink hedgehog's foot circled the floor nervously. "Um…" she said shyly. "It was… because it… reminded me of your eyes."

Shadow was touched. "Thank you," he said with a nod.

Amy smiled contently. Her smile disappeared as her green eyes met the ceiling. Shadow was confused until he followed her gaze.

"Mistletoe," she said, a harsh blush flooding her cheeks. The dark hedgehog pouted and closed his eyes.

"How cliché," he remarked.

Amy looked the black hedgehog in the eyes and gulped. She smiled slightly. "Who are we to deny tradition?"

Shadow eyed her mischievously. "You're saying you want to do it?" Amy's face grew hot and she gulped again.

"I… well…" she stammered.

Shadow pushed away his doubts and pulled her close to him. Their bodies intertwined perfectly and for a split-second, the two of them admired each other's features. Amy's fingers brushed Shadow's scars and Shadow's fingers caressed Amy's flawless body. The two took a breath simultaneously and took the risk.

They kissed.

Shadow's eyes closed and he enjoyed every second of it. His feeling of inability to leave was replaced with the feeling of not wanting to leave.

And so he didn't.

*Merry Christmas*


End file.
